Jeanine's daughter
by Batman Addixon
Summary: Jeanine Matthews is entirely evil, with the one exception of her daughters, Reagan and Jasper. Jasper, being the youngest of two, has never felt right in her faction. She enjoyed knowledge and books, but she also loved art, and running, and most of all, she was brutually honest. She needs to find a way to hide her divergence, and perhaps a new faction would help that. Christina/OC
1. Chapter 1

Amity, the peaceful. Dauntless, the brave. Abnegation, the selfless. Candor, the honest. Erudite, the smart. I'm none. I've known since I was born that I don't fit anywhere. I was born and raised to be in Erudite, but I don't suit it. I can handle books, I love it, which is why I've lasted it so long, entirely un-noticed. I always sit in my room, but at night, when my parents are asleep and my sister is studying, I slip out through my window and scale the wall of my house, then sit and watch the stars. Sometimes, I steal a pen and draw on my thighs, since they're usually covered by the skirts that mother is obsessed with me wearing. I rip my skirts a lot, but it's nothing a needle and thread can't fix.

I wake up to my sister, Reagan, shaking me violently. "Wake up!" She exclaims, and I thrash out, sitting up.

"Sorry, I had another nightmare." I wiped my forehead, feeling sweat coming off.

She nodded, pulling me into a hug. "You're alright, Jasper, you aren't in danger."

I hugged her tightly and smiled, then pulled away. "I'm going to go change."

She patted my shoulder, then walked out. "I'll have breakfast ready for you."

I pulled off my dress and replaced it with a light blue tank top, covering it with a dark blue sweatshirt, adding a skirt that lightly flared. I put on some shoes, that were so dirty they could have been black, but there was slight indications that it hadn't originally been black. I slip through my bedroom door and down the short hall to the kitchen, where Reagan has prepared food, as promised. I dug in, then we walked to school. Sudden realization came upon me and I gripped my sister's hand. "Today is Aptitude test."

She nodded, tugging me along. What if I get Erudite as my result? What if despite I were many other things, like brutally honest, and brave, and peaceful, I were meant to be in Erudite forever? Mother would love that, wouldn't she? She always scolded my recklessness, and many other things, constantly telling me just to sit and think for a moment before doing something. Reagan sighs as I stop abruptly, "You'll be ok, you won't get the same faction. You're different from them. They are nothing like you." She placed a kiss on my forehead and continued pulling me along.

Our classes are only cut in half today, since we have to take a life-changing test later. I'm nervous. Not the _butterflies in my stomach_ nervous, but the _oh my god I'm going to die_ nervous. I pace the halls at recess, then go back to class, waiting for the nerve-wracking test time. I glance at the clock as the bell rings. This is it. My life won't be the same from now on. I could be in Abnegation, or Candor, or- I run off to the bathroom to vomit.

Later on, I'm sitting in the chair, after having watched someone come in here, but she hadn't come back out. The door suddenly opens, revealing a women with slick black hair, a tattoo barely visible on the back of her neck, and small, angular eyes that are deep brown. "I'm Tori, please get comfortable." She gestures to lean back, and I do.

She gestures again, this time to lean my head to the side, so I push aside my blonde hair and allow her access to my neck, where she injects a liquid. I close my eyes, now feeling drowsy. I can't keep my eyes open, and finally let sleep envelop me into the dark.


	2. Aptitude test

I see myself. I'm everywhere. I'm to my right, and to my left, I'm even behind myself and in front. There are mirrors surrounding me, I soon realize. I see a small table, with a few objects scattered on its surface. A knife and a piece of cheese. What the hell is this? I grab the knife quickly, perhaps I'm in danger. Maybe someone needs to hurt me, and this is the only thing I can use, or maybe I'll need the cheese. Before it can dissapear entirely, I snatch the food from the table and hold the two things in my hand. A little girl takes place a few feet in front of me, looking fondly like my neighbour. "Hi, you hungry?" I asked, holding out the cheese. She takes it gratefully, despite the fact that she's looking behind me in fear. I turn around and see a dog, with its teeth bared.

Clutching the knife tightly, I noticed the girl reaching for the dog, but it glared, narrowing its eyes before jumping, mouth open, ready to bite. I slash with my knife and watch as blood splatters over me and the girl slightly. Suddenly, the floor beneath me fades, and I start falling into a black hole. I screech as I feel nothing under me.


End file.
